


Kinky Weekend

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: ColdFlash Bingo Prompts 2019 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kinda, Kinks, Kinky Weekend, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Vibrators, Weekend Off, choker collar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: Barry has a three day weekend and he wants to spend it trying out some kinky things with Len.ColdFlash Week Day 2. KinkColdFlash Bingo:Ch. 1 - Exploring Their Kinky SideCh. 2 - Kink: Dirty TalkCh. 3 - Kink: BondageCh. 4 - Kink: Public Touching





	Kinky Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is nothing but pure kink and smut, it's also at 3 am like yesterday but you win some you lose some. This will be a three day kinky weekend for Len and Barry with a bonus Monday kink. Chapter One is Exploring Their Kinky Side and from that, we get Daddy Kink... Kinda. Enjoy!

“Hey Len, you know how you said we could try out some kinky stuff if I asked?” Barry said when they were laying in bed. 

“Barry, it is like 3 am unless your kink is exhausted sex, can we talk about this in the morning?” Len said nuzzling into Barry. 

“Sure, but I’ve got a three day weekend… I was hoping we could try a few things,” Barry murmured. Len grunted in agreement and Barry fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

The next morning Barry got up early and made Len breakfast. They’d talked about kinks before, though not completely in depth. Barry knew that his other kinks would need to be discussed more in depth but he was pretty sure what he planned would be fine. And if it wasn’t he had another idea. 

He woke Len up with a kiss and sat the tray in front of him. “Good morning,” Barry said getting on the bed, too. He was in only his underwear. 

“Morning to you too Barry,” Len said looking him up and down. “I guess you wanna talk about kinks now?” Len said with a smile. 

Barry nodded. “I have a few ideas for this weekend that I wanted to try and we can discuss them tomorrow but there’s one that I’ve been wanted to try for a while,” Barry admitted. 

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Len asked starting to eat his breakfast.

“Well.” Now that Barry was actually talking about this he was sure he was as red as his suit. “Um, I was kinda wanting to call you daddy all day and,” he trailed off when Len’s breathing hitched. Barry really hoped it was a good hitch. 

Len carefully sat breakfast on the ground. “Scarlet, if we do this we’ll use the color system. Are you giving me control of the scene?” They’d played around with some light bondage so they knew the color system. 

Barry grinned and nodded, “Okay! Yes, yes you’ve got control of the scene.”

“Anything you want to happen and anything you’re against?” Len continued.

“I-I want to use toys and I wanna be spanked, eventually today,” Barry said looking away. He wanted to do this but he wasn’t good at the asking part, he got all flustered and red.

Len grinned. “Does that mean you’re going to be a naughty boy for daddy?” he purred. 

It went straight to Barry’s dick. “No daddy, not naughty.” Maybe a little bratty but he was sure Len was anticipating that.

“Good boy,” Len leaned forward and took his throat gently running his thumb up and down the side. “I’d hate to have to punish you so early.” 

Barry whimpered but didn’t pull away, ”We’d hate for that.”

Len let him go. “We’ll need to get you all dressed up. I can’t have my good boy so underdressed.” Len placed a chaste kiss on his lips and got out of bed. “Stay here, baby.” 

Barry had no idea what Len was going to get but he stayed on the bed, waiting. A few minutes later Len came back with their toy box and Barry’s dick took an interest. 

“Take off your underwear baby boy. You need to be dressed in your finest today.” Barry was happy to oblige. “Color?” 

“Green daddy,” Barry assured him once the underwear was off.

“Good. Now, you need something to cover these pretty little nipples.” Len bent over and licked one, kneading the other with his hand. Barry’s breath caught but he didn’t whimper until Len bit it. 

“Good boy,” he murmured before he gave the same attention to the other nipple. When they were both hard and sensitive Len clipped on the nipple clamps. They were connected by a thin gold chain. He gave the chain a tug causing Barry to yelp. “Color?”

“So green daddy.” Barry whimpered. His cock was leaking on his stomach,

“Good, now, what to do about this…” he ran his delicate fingers up the shaft. “I have an idea but, since you made me breakfast I’ll give you a reward first.” With that as his only warning, Len’s mouth was on him.

Barry bucked into his mouth unconsciously before stopping himself. Len didn’t choke just took Barry to the base. It took only a few moments and Barry was coming down Len’s throat.

Len sucked him through his orgasm and pulled out with a lewd pop. “Good boy,” he purred. Almost immediately he slid a cock ring over his soft cock to stop it from getting hard. “But even good boys don’t get to get hard anytime they want. They have to have permission, so I hope you enjoyed that.”

Barry whined and shifted his hips. Len smacked his thighs, one per each, dangerously close to his cock. “Use your words, did you enjoy it? And if you did you should thank me.”

“Yes, Daddy, I enjoyed it. Thank you, daddy,” Barry whimpered. 

“Good boy. I need you to roll over for me,” Len encouraged petting his thighs. 

Barry rolled into his stomach, hissing from the stimulation to his cock and nipples. Len swatted his butt but didn’t say anything. Instead, Barry felt something cold and hard at his entrance.

“We can’t have this on display for everyone now can we?” Len mused. He gently but firmly worked the plug in. It was one of the larger ones and Barry would bet money it vibrated. 

When it finally popped in Barry could feel the stretch. “Now just to make sure this works.” Barry yelped when it started to vibrate. “Good, now no one can see your hole, that wouldn’t be decent.” 

“Thank you, daddy,” Barry moaned. He had no idea how he was going to last all day like this. 

“Of course, baby.” Len pressed a kiss to each butt cheek before giving them a playful nip. Barry didn’t hold back the moan. “Now, just a few more items and we can go watch cartoons.” The vibrating stopped and Barry breathed out in relief. He could feel his cock trying to get hard. “Stand up for me baby.” 

Barry rolled back to his back, plug jostling the whole time, and got on shaky legs. “Good boy. This cock ring doesn’t do much to cover it up. And although no one can see your hole this is still out on display. So.” He held up a blue thong with snowflakes on it.

Barry snatched it away and put it on before Len could tell him to. “Thank you, daddy.” 

“My boy’s excited isn’t he?” Len chuckled. “One more item.” He pulled out a gorgeous choker necklace. Barry would bet money the jewels were real, but he didn’t care as Len stood to put it on him. 

It was just this side of too tight. Barry could feel every part of it. Swallowing was uncomfortable but not painful and it pressed nicely against his Adam’s apple. “Color?” 

“Still green daddy,” Barry assured. He was pretty good about stopping when he was uncomfortable but with how new this was he was glad Len kept checking on him. 

“Good, come on baby, let’s go turn on cartoons and I’ll make you breakfast,” Len purred. 

“Yes daddy,” Barry said grinning from ear to ear. Barry bound into the living room for Len laughing and following. 

Thus their day passed in a pleasant, horny hum. Len played with the vibrator in Barry on and off and at random. And when he wasn’t he was playing with Barry’s over sensitive nipples. Finally, a little before dinner, Barry couldn't take it he palmed himself through the thong. 

He’d been so good all day, all through breakfast and lunch where he let his daddy feed him. He’d given Len two blow jobs and Barry hadn’t come at all that day.

Len grabbed his hand. “Good boys don’t touch themselves.” 

“What if I wanna be bad?” Barry mumbled not moving his hand from Len’s grip.

“Bad boys get punished,” Len purred. Barry could suppress a shiver. “But, if they are good for their punishment they might get a reward. You wanna risk it?” 

Barry tried to look like he was thinking it over when they both knew he wasn’t. “I was bad, daddy, you should punish me,” Barry said in a husky tone. 

Len growled and pulled him up for a hot open mouth kiss. Barry positively melted against it. But Len broke them apart and hauled Barry across his lap. 

“Only bad boys touch themselves. Were you bad?” 

“Yes daddy,” Barry whimpered. The first crack across his ass drew a little gasp from Barry but Len didn’t give him a moment to adjust. He smacked Barry’s other cheek. 

He kept the smacks even but soon Barry’s whimpers went to moans. He knew his ass had to be as read as his suit at least. His moans were from pain and pleasure and his cock was straining in against the ring and the plug jostled with every hit. After about a solids three minutes Len stopped. 

“Don’t cry sweetie, shh, don’t cry. You did so well. I’m gonna give you your reward,” Len cooed. Barry hadn’t even realized he was crying. 

“I’m gonna blow you then I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you want that baby, give me a color,” Len murmured. 

“G-green,” Barry sniffled out. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby, gonna make you come and then I’m gonna fuck ya and make you come again,” Len promised. He slipped off Barry’s thong and gently moved Barry to the couch, on his back. 

Barry hissed, but when Len paused Barry quickly gave him a thumbs up. Len smiled and slid the cock ring off. Barry keened as Len pumped his cock before taking it in his mouth. 

Barry sobbed out a moan as Len sucked him down. It took Barry an almost embarrassingly short time to come and only when Len sucked him through the orgasm and pulled off with a pop. 

“Good boy, you were so good all day, I’m gonna fuck you so good cause you’ve been so good,” Len cooed. “I wanna face you when I fuck you, okay?” 

“Yes, I want that, please,” Barry begged. 

“Okay, okay.” Len grabbed the lube and carefully took out Barry’s plug. 

“Hurry, I wanna feel full,” Barry begged, wiggling slightly. 

“I know, I know,” Len chuckled. He maneuvered onto the couch and carefully slid into Barry. 

Even plugged all day Barry hissed at the stretch. Len was big and Barry loved it. Len let him adjust before he started moving. 

Slowly Len pushed into Barry, letting him adjust before picking up speed. Soon Barry is moaning uncontrollably and Len leaned down to swallow his moan in a kiss. 

He takes Barry’s hard cock in his hand, jerking him in time with his thrusts. Barry cries out as he comes again. And the clinching is enough to send Len over the edge too.

They lay there panting until Len pulls out. He takes off the nipple clamps and Barry hissed But didn’t stop him. 

“Satisfied?” Len asked setting the clamps on the table. 

“Very, that was a long scene,” Barry muttered. 

“I know sweetie, I had a good time if you did,” Len hummed. He got off and went to get the lotion. “Turn over, I’m gonna rub lotion on your butt.” 

Barry rolled over. “You didn’t even hit me that hard.”

“Barry, if you weren’t the Flash you’ll be bruised purple instead of just this nice scarlet.” Len nipped his butt and Barry yelped. 

“You ass,” Barry said laughing. He swatted at Len but Len just smirked and spread the lotion. “You were going to say ‘actually your ass’ weren’t you?” Barry said in a bad imitation of the Captain Cold accent. 

“You said it,” Len mused. He kissed Barry’s temple when he was done. “I’m gonna make dinner. You want me to take off the choker?” 

“Nah, I like it. I’m just surprised Lisa didn’t snatch it up,” Barry mused. He pulled the pillow over and rested his head on it. 

“She tried. I made sure she didn’t see that one,” Len explained. “I’ll turn on a movie while I make dinner, then we can cuddle and watch movies for the rest of the night, sound good?” 

Barry pulled Len down into a kiss. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, Bondage with some Knifeplay.


End file.
